Nott with Davis
by Cearlya
Summary: What goings on are ignored in the noble house of Slytherin when Harry isn't around to narrate? Following the adventures of two absolutely normal Slytherins who try to have their own story in a third person limited world.
1. Chapter 1

**Catsup for Lunch**

Characters: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott

Type: Just your average Slytherins first meeting

Note: this fic takes place before all the events in my Harry Potter fanfiction era. If curious about the rest of the story, please look through the rest of my storiesfor the subsequent fiction.

From the mind of Tracey M. Davis, talentless extraordinaire:

_When adding moonstone to the potion, stir six times counter clockwise with a single half stir clockwise every third stir._ My quill flew across the paper as I tried to complete the potions homework for Snape during lunch. _Cursed romance books! They always get good right before I have to go to bed. _There were a few Ravenclaws doing some extra research running around, but other than that, there was me. And that other Slytherin in the corner. Terrence? Terry? Note. At least I _think_ thats what his name is. He never really speaks up in class because he hides in a corner, reading. I glanced up before I went to the next question and I stopped.

_He's staring at me._

I was shocked. I mean, I'm no Millicent Bulstrode, but I'm nothing like Daphne either. Daphne would have been fine with him staring, she'd be used to it. Daphne would be happy with him-_ Oh merlin, he's coming over here_. He slid into the chair across from mine, dropping his bag on the floor next to him. He still didn't speak, just looked at me, smiling. I tried to go back to my work, _I know, I know. I _have_ to get this done!_ My quill _skritch_ed on the scroll for a few seconds then I paused. He was still staring. I pulled myself together and smiled the second most charming smile of Slytherins. First place went to Draco Malfoy. _I don't have time for this!_

"Can I help you?" I tried to sound nonchalant...and failed, sounding just a bit testy. A bit like that silly Gryffindor bint when someone raised their voice above a whisper in the Library around exam time. He smiled some more and my smile became strained. _I'm giving him six seconds and then if he doesn't go away...I'll strangle him. Must. Complete. Essay. For. Snape!_

"No, but I can help you." The Slytherin Pride, oh what a wonderful thing. I opened my mouth to say, _No, thank you. I'm single and happy _- "You have a bit of catsup on your cheek. Right here."

He tapped his left cheek and my hand flew to my own, my eyes widening. My fingers encountered something hard yet gooey. Yeuch. Dried Catsup. _On my cheek this entire time..._Let me die of embarrassment _please. _I was blushing...I had to be blushing, I could feel my cheeks flare up and my ears started to burn. I groaned, rubbing my cheek with the palm of my hand, trying to get the catsup off. The boy laughed. "I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott."

"Pleasured. I'm Humiliated, but most people call me Tracy." Nott let out a burst of laughter and settled back in his chair.

"It wasn't so bad really. I doubt other people even noticed it."

"Oh no, _they_ probably thought I had a humungo zit on my cheek. Thats alright...so much better." I rolled my eyes and looked mournfully at my potions homework. Then I turned to look at the clock. "Bloody hell." I said, dipping my quill into the inkpot once again. There were still two more inches left and I had spent the time I needed to finish them, being completely humiliated. I looked at the clock again. Ten minutes. Bloody, bloody hell. I leaf through my books dejectedly, trying to find something that I can write about for another two inches. I reach for my quill and go to write on my paper....which isn't there. I look around frantically to see Nott reading it.

"Hey!" I cry, reaching for my essay. He slid back in his chair, keeping it just out of my grasp. "I need that you little-" He tossed my essay on the tabletop and instead made a grab for my books. I'm no Granger that turns rabid when you touch my books, but even I was a little upset. "Will you please sto-" A book passage was shoved under my nose. I stared at it until my eyes focused enough to read what it said. _Moonstones have many uses, one of which being..._ oh.

"Here, copy the effects of the potion. That, if you write big enough, should be enough to give you the extra two inches." He placed the book on the table next to me. I was already armed with my quill and started scribbling furiously. He quietly gathered his things and stood, preparing to leave for class. I look up at him.

"Hey, Nott?" He looks down at me for a moment. I give him a smile. A real smile, something rare and precious in Slytherins. "Thanks." I say it quietly, but it makes him return my smile with a quaver, almost as if he's not used to smiling at all. He leaves the library without another word and I dive for my parchment, squeaking. _Five bloody minutes!_

_

* * *

_From the mind of Theodore Nott, the Clever Loner:

At the library again. I suppose I should be used to these excursions, but my self imposed solitary nature has defied me once again. As in, its not there. I like people, I really do, but lately there's been no one worth talking to any more. Everyone in my house is obsessed with power, the Gryffindors are obsessed with themselves and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws? Well, the less said about them, the better. I am seriously contemplating throwing my quill at either the Ravenclaws snogging in the bookshelves (it is my personal opinion that the smell of the books turns them on) or the Hufflepuffs toiling over their homework. Just a quick, throw at their heads, finishing them off properly. I jab my quill into the paper violently, causing a tear. Wonderful, now I need another parchment. As I rummage in my bag for another scrap of paper, my eyes land on her.

She came into the library today like a whirlwind, all wild hair and flying parchments as she settled in a flurry of activity. I remember her from my classes, she's usually chatty, but reserved when the teacher comes in, ready to learn. Her exile is probably to do some unfinished homework rather than to hide from people she'd rather not talk to. I see something a little off with her face and I lean forward, staring intently. I finally catch what it is and snigger. She has a smear of catsup across one cheek, obviously a refugee from lunch, what ever it was.

There she is, slaving away over an essay, yes I can see its an essay now, probably from next class as Snape had assigned us a foot long essay, with a large smear of catsup dancing across her cheekbone. I wonder how it got there? Was she eating it and unnoticed, wiped her hand across her cheek?Or was she eating something that it was on and, again unnoticed, when she bit into it, some attacked her? A vicious attack indeed, for if one didn't look carefully, it did look like she had some sort of skin disease. Poor girl.

She looked up and caught me staring at her. Bugger. Hope she doesn't get some silly idea in her head like that I fancy her, that could be disastrous. I contemplate leaving her in her current state of catsup-attack victim, but my kind heart (the part that isn't sniggering away inside of me at the moment at the sheer ridiculousness of her state) won't let me leave a damsel in distress. Besides, then she'll owe me. I abandoned my parchment hunt ages ago and so I just had to sweep my quill and inkpot into my bag. I wandered over to her table and slid into the chair next to her. Now that I was this close, it gave me a chance to scrutinize the face attached to the catsup. She was no Daphne Greengrass, thats for sure, but she did have a certain charm with her long brown hair and delicate features. She ignored me for a moment, scratching away at her essay, yes, I was not mistaken, Snape's. She looked up from her essay and flashed what she must have thought was a charming smile. However, dorming with Draco Malfoy for years has made me immune to anything like charm.

"Can I help you?" She sounded annoyed, her fingers twitching from the distraction. My smug smile was back, I couldn't help it. When she looked up, the catsup looked a bit like a sideways map of England. I was trying to see if this map of catsup on her cheek included Ireland when I realized that I was staring at her and smiling.

"No, but I can help you." I couldn't help smiling wider as I saw a muscle in her cheek twitched and it made the catsup blob move. England was dancing! She opened her mouth to say something, something snarky I'm sure, but I beat her to the punch. "You have a bit of catsup on your cheek. Right here." I tapped my left cheek and grinned as she slapped her hand to her cheek as her mouth dropped open in horror. Her face flushed with color and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She probably thought that I was gammoning her. She rubbed her cheek ruefully and I couldn't help it, I burst into helpless laughter. Most of it resisted being rubbed off. "I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott."

"Pleasured. I'm Humiliated, but most people call me Tracy." She said, slightly annoyed and I let out a burst of laughter that had the librarian, Pince, look down on me from over her glasses. She sniffed and went back to shelving looks when I sent her an apologetic look. I settled back in my chair.

"It wasn't so bad really. I doubt other people even noticed it." I tried to salvage her self confidence, but I could see it didn't work.

"Oh no, _they_ probably thought I had a humungo zit on my cheek. Thats all right...so much better." Ah, sarcasm, a Slytherin's last ditch attempt to save his or her's dignity. Draco Malfoy was constantly on last ditch attempts. She muttered something, looked at the parchment in front of her, then at the clock. She began to idly rifle through the pages in her books and I snaked a hand forward, snatching her essay. I skimmed it, and spelling and grammar aside, it was a fairly good essay, she covered everything except for the effects on the potion, which I knew for a fact was in chapter 9 of the purple book under her elbow. She reached for her quill again and her head snapped up to see me with her essay. "Hey!" She yelped, her arm shooting across the table to grab her essay. Her foot connects with my kneecap accidentally and I slide down in my chair in pain. "I need that you little-" Not wanting a direct connect, I tossed her essay on the table towards her, but my hands fall on the purple book, Potions, Ingredients and Effects. Her eyes flash dangerously and she started furiously, "Will you please sto-" . I shove the passage that stated the effects under her nose and she freezes, refocusing her eyes to read the passage. Her eyebrows unkink, and she relaxes a little.

"Here, copy the effects of the potion. That, if you write big enough, should be enough to give you the extra two inches." I slide the book down next to her and by the time that I get my bag handle, she's already scribbling furiously. I look at the clock, I have five minutes until class, I test out my knee for a moment and then get ready to go.

"Hey, Nott?" I hear a tentative voice behind me and I look down from where I'm standing across the table. She smiles at me, white and dazzling, a real smile, something rare and precious in Slytherins. "Thanks." She says it quietly and I know she means it. Involuntarily, the edges of my mouth curl up in a smile as well. It quavers, but its there. I turn before I can talk myself into staying and I hear a squeak behind me as she obviously realizes the time.

* * *

Authors notes: Actually this entire series was done for a friend on DA, and is nothing more than an exercise in side by side storytelling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catsup for Lunch**

Characters: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott

Chapter 2: Libraries Ahoy.

From the mind of Tracey M. Davis, expert Procrastinator:

Buggaring homework!. Cursed Binns this time, as I forgot about his foot long essay due at the end of the day. I could, of course, skiv off Transfigurations and have a go at talking Snape into letting me do my homework in his office instead, but I'd like to not abuse that privilege. So here I am. In the library. Again. Sigh. Actually, I'm sitting here, staring at a blank piece of parchment, willing my essay to write itself because I really, really don't want to get started. But the intent is there, I know it is, I just have to find it. Somewhere, deep, deep down. My eyes wander out across the library as I look for an excuse, any excuse to not work. My hand absently rubs my cheek, unconsciously checking for any residue of my swiftly eaten lunch.

Nott has been nice, under the circumstances, but he still starts sniggering whenever he sees me with the color red, or I'm eating or something that has anything vaguely to do with food or most especially catsup. I've stopped snacking between classes because I can't handle him looking over and sniggering constantly. While this has done wonders for my figure, as I've lost ten pounds, it has had an unexpected side affect of making me feel a bit peakish. I snapped so badly at Daphne the other day that she cried, and I've had to let her do my beauty charms every morning as penance. I think she wasn't really crying, just wanted to get he own way though, so I didn't feel that bad. I scribbled diligently at my parchment, not really saying anything, trying to think of something to write on the goblin revolt of 1765, not to be confused with the goblin revolt of 1766 or 64, indeed. My quill stilled as books thumped on the table in front of me.

"Hallo." Theodore slid into the chair in front of me, pulling out some papers.

"Ta." I was glum, stabbing the margin of my paper morosely. I couldn't think of a single blessed thing to say in this stupid scroll.

"Binns?"

"Yes." I rested my cheek on the cold table top and sighed. Nott was grinning at me like a maniac again. He was clearly a deranged mutant. Alright so I was a tiny, teeny bit biased because he wouldn't stop laughing at me. "I can't think of a single thing to say."

"I figured as much. I did that essay a few days ago, back when we first got it, here's my notes." Fine, a nice, deranged mutant. He slid his notes across the table at me and I snatched them up like they were on fire, beginning to read. I nearly cried tears of happiness. Names! Dates! Background information! And, above all, it was _legible_. Heavens the boy could take _notes_.

"You. Have saved my life." I proclaimed, speed reading the notes with my quill flying across the parchment. It stilled for a moment. I asked suspiciously, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I have chronic knight in shining armor syndrome." he said glibly, grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow, but I went back writing my essay. He fidgeted in the seat across from me as I took the ten minutes needed to finish my essay. I capped my ink bottle and I looked up to see him looking at me ruefully. "Alright I admit, it's because I feel bad. I keep laughing at you and I can tell that you hate it."

"Blimey, looks like your breaking Slytherin rule number one, don't feel remorse, take your guilt out on your underlings." I joked, and Nott let out a dry chuckle. He leaned back in his chair.

"So, do you only come to the library when you have homework to get done?" Nott asked, slouching down, his knee knocked against mine and I could feel the fabric of his pants on my knees. It was strangely distracting.

"Generally yes, usually I'd rather be planning ridiculous stunts with Daphne like the Quidditch stands one, but you know, getting your homework done is more fun than spending more than ten minutes alone with Crabbe and Goyle. At least in the library you don't have to keep checking to make sure _your_ brain is working." I was the only one out of the four who had skated on the Quidditch pitch fiasco when Malfoy, Higgs and Daphne and I were sprayspelling the pitch green. I had shoved my wand in my back pocket by then, and got sent off with a warning for not stopping them. I think I only got that because McGonagall was breathing fire down Snape's neck when she found out. But green is a much prettier color than red anyway, so I don't know what her problem was.

"How did you manage to extricate yourself from that one anyway?" Nott asked, his eyes dancing.

"Snape likes me. I'm the only person in that entire Potions class who can brew a decent potion 99% of the time. Malfoy's dropped out of favor after a certain boxors incident with Snape so I've ended up as default." Nott laughed again. He had a nice laugh, it was one of those warm laughs that made you want to laugh along with him, and I liked that he laughed at my stupid jokes. "So what about you? Why do you spend all of your time in the library? Turning Granger or maybe Ravenclaw on us? Although I don't entirely know which one would be worse." I said earnestly and I snickered. "I lied. Granger would, as I don't think the bushy hair would suit you very well."

"I don't entirely like talking to people. I mean, you're fine, you're entertaining, its just a lot of people manage to irk me really easily." He shrugged. I chanced a glance at the clock.

"Oh merlin. We've got like, two minutes to get to class." I shoved my stuff in my bag and ran out. "See you later!"

* * *

From the mind of Theodore Nott, the Sketch Artist:

I went to the library early every day for the next week, always hoping that she would have forgotten some of her homework to do again and she'd be there. Sometimes she'd be there and some times she wouldn't. It was stupid I know, but she made me laugh and, oddly enough, I liked hearing her talk. We fell into a pattern, I would be in the library and she would come in and get started on her homework. After I while, I would come over and join her, talking to her while she finished, helping her get her work finished. I started sketching in the parchments margin, forming the outline of her profile. She was really very pretty, in a next door neighbor sort of way. Daphne had been taking to doing her makeup and dressing her every morning and it was almost terrifying to see her looking so much like the Slytherin beauty queen. I found the her that I had stumbled upon once or twice, not the Daphne-follower, but the real her, completely fascinating. I jabbed a particularly sharp thrust, finishing off the lilt of her nose and accidentally tore the parchment. A soft giggle wafted from over my shoulder. I spun to see Tracy standing there, her bag slung over her shoulder, looking very hesitant.

"You ruined the picture." Her nimble fingers caught it before I could grab for it. She stared at it for a moment and then grinned at me. "Its really quite good."

"It's just a sketch." I said, trying to shove it into my bag. It didn't work too well, when the drawing of Boots that I had been working on fell out of my dropped her stuff on the table next to me and sat down, leaning over.

"Oooh! That's Daphne's cat!" She swooped down and, once again, she was faster than me. But it can't be said that I was really trying. "Awww, its so cute!"

She cooed over the picture for a moment more and then settled beside me. I stared at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her in confusion. Apparently she didn't get the owl that I came to sit with her, not the other way around. She looked at me like I was a little slow.

"Sitting down." She said, flashing me a charming smile. "Its ridiculous that I have to sit down and wait for you, instead of me just coming to join you when I get here."

"But, thats how its always-"

"Theodore?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and help me with my homework...please?" I was a little taken aback by her cutoff, but bent over the paper obediently. That sealed my doom. I swear to this day it was the please that did it.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Nott with Davis / Catsup for lunch

Chapter 3 Daphne and Theodore Tag Team

From the mind of Tracy M. Davis, heavily into denial:

The Library was soon our favorite haunt with Madame Pince's glare barely reaching us at our table in the back. We only had to hex a couple of first year Slytherins once before they all got the message and avoided that area of the Library all together. Excepting, of course, the Gryffindor beaver that everyone was terrified of , especially so in exam time. I had been ready to swear off Libraries entirely but I was now spending more time in the Library than out of it when I wasn't in class. I swear it wasn't healthy. Daphne complained that I never got to see her anymore, now that she was busy tutoring the Hufflepuff kid, and I was abducted by books all the time. She puffed out her chest and glared, stomping her foot unhappily before dragging me up to the dormitory with an arm that belied her frail appearance clamped around my neck. She had decided on a Girl's Day In, and when Daphne decided something, it regularly meant that it was the official plan as though it had come from God because you had about as much chance of changing it. Daphne pawed through her box of color changing nail polish and began to paint her nails.

"Which one do you like best?" Daphne asked, stretching out her arm to admire the different colors. We were stretched out on her bed and her feet were laid over my lap as I flipped through Theodore's history notes, admiring his thoroughness with a happy sigh. I glanced up, examined her fingernails for a moment and replied,

"Dunno, the blue?" I quirked an eyebrow at her as she gave me an annoyed look and clucked her tongue.

"Tracy, Tracy, Tracy. You aren't surgically attached to the Library, you know." She said, shaking her head. She leaned over, in a feat of flexibility that proved exactly how nosy and lazy she really was, all at once, as she had to bend nearly in half. She spotted the sketch in the margin of Theo's notes and cooed, "Ah. Ah, ha ahhhhhhh... He draws you in the margins of his papers, that's so sweeeeeet!"

"No Daphne. Bad Daphne. Whatever you are thinking, no!" I raised my two pointer fingers in the shape of an X to ward her off like an evil spirit. She had the same look that she had when she was planning the boxers fiasco, and we all know how that ended up. I think Higgs is just glad that he could've become a track star, he ran so fast to get out of there once Snape showed up. And what Snape did to Draco...unspeakable.

釘ut Tracy, luv, he has it _bad_ for you!She twisted up and around to grin at me. I still wasn't smiling, but was staring at her with wide eyes, waiting for whatever insane plan of hers that was stewing to boil over.

"Theodore?" My voice squeaked incredulously. "You're mad!"

"You do realize that you are the only girl that he even looks at besides me. He only looks at me because I'm always with you. And because I'm shiny." She conceded. She was right, she did have a nasty habit of walking into a room and attracting everyone's attention. She had charisma leaking out of her ears and it was going to get her into trouble some day. She squinted at the page. "You know, this could be me."

"It's me." I said coldly, whipping the paper from her hands to stare at it a little closer. It couldn't be her, could it?

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you have that lilting of a nose." I glared at her and she threw back her head to laugh carelessly. "Tracy, stop glaring at me, he signed your name at the bottom of it. Look, there."

"Nott is looking for you." A first year tumbled through the doorway, breathless as though she were coming off of a dead sprint. It was wonderful how well trained our first years were.

"Me? Of course he is." Daphne said, preening as she grinned at me. I glared in return.

"No Daphne, he's looking for Tracy. Said he's got somim for her." The first year chastised, throwing her own blonde hair out of her eyes with a toss of her head. Daphne laughed again and smirked at me. I gathered his notes to return to him and caught her look.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't doooo..." She sang out, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd do anything, Daphne.I said, catching myself at the door, blushing furiously.

"You know what I mean, Daphne said, falling back to the warm place that I'd left behind to laugh uproariously.

* * *

From the mind of Theodore Nott, hopeless artist,

She was taking an inordinate amount of time to get down here, the first years were usually quite quick and Tracy herself didn't often dawdle. Footsteps sounded and she wandered down the stairs, dressed in a large, brown cable knit sweater that was fondly known as her frumpy jumpy when she thought that no one was listening, and her uniform skirt. It was a sure sign that she was in a downer sort of mood. Well, I was there to cheer her up.

"Hallo," She said wearily, sitting down on the stairs above me, tucking her skirt around her little legs so as not to be indecent. I looked up at her, and leaned forward with my hands on the stairs in front of me, knowing that the moment I set foot on those stairs, I'd get a stinging hex somewhere painful. Gryffindor was well known for it's slide, Hufflepuff's their transfiguration and Ravenclaw's for their dissappearing stairs, but Slytherins were best known for their male deterrent. Once it happened, you never, ever tried again. I did not intend to try.

"Hallo. Happy birthday." I grinned at her. She sat there, staring up at me with her chin on her crossed arms with wide eyes for several seconds.

"What?" She asked, blinking, and for a moment, I thought that maybe I had gotten the date wrong when I wrote it down.

"It's your birthday, right?" I asked, desperate. She looked at me oddly, still not blinking and I looked around, a little helpless. I was going to feel awfully stupid if I were wrong.

"How did you know?" She sounded bewildered but happy. I relaxed. I hadn't gotten it wrong after all. A small smile tugged at her mouth. "I didn't tell anyone. I mean Daphne knew, but sometimes I think Daphne knows _everything_.

"Madame Pomfrey. It's amazing what you can get out of her if you smile enough. I think it unnerves her." I was still smiling uncertainly at her. She didn't seem to be taken it all too well, but there was a hint of humor in in the curl of her lips. My own smile wavered as she still stared at me. I soldiered on. "You're sixteen, right?"

"Yeah." Her voice was soft and she hadn't blinked from when she first looked me in the eyes. I could feel a blush rising, flushing my neck.

"So I- erm. I got you something. Well, I kind of made it, but I'm not sure if you'd like it and-" And I'm babbling like an idiot. Hello, my name is Very Uncomfortable, but most people call me Theodore. I thrust the thin package at her with all due diligence of a bull in a china shop, accidentally scrunching it where I overextended my arm, mushing it into her knees. It was a plain manila envelope, but it had a moving picture of her in a cartoonish style blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. She smiled at the picture, a small, sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She opened the envelope and pulled out the two pictures and while these moved like the picture on the cover, they were much better drawn. One was a picture of me, a self portrait, something for her to keep and smile at during the times that we weren't in the library. Strangely enough, I missed her terribly when we weren't together and I could only hope that she felt the same. The other picture was of her. Creating moving pictures wasn't quite as easy as I had hoped, and I had poured hours and hours into these pictures. It was actually thousands of smaller pictures that made up a larger, moving picture. Developed in a special solution, all of the pictures melded together to form a semi conscious whole. I had studied extra in the library and had spent a disturbing amount of free time with Flitwick to make it. She was staring at it, fascinated.

"And watch, this is the best bit." I lifted the pictures out of her hands and placed them side by side on the wall. I pressed my thumb down the seam between the two pictures and they melted together to form a whole. Picture Theodore tapped picture Tracy on the shoulder and she turned around, her eyes lighting up. The real Tracy turned to look at me, her face inscrutable. I placed the picture back in her hands and showed her how to undo them. Tracy and Theodore went back to their respective frames reluctantly after a great deal of shooing and prodding to get them on their own side of the paper. She took the pictures from me with shaking hands and put them back in the package before placing the package on the side of the stairs and stood.

The next thing I knew, my arms were full of frumpy cable knit and as very warm girl had launched herself into them. She buried her face in my neck and her arms gripped tightly around me. I stood, terrified, as I wasn't entirely sure what to do. I vaguely brought my arms up and held her, patter her head awkwardly. She began to cry. Now I was wet, confused and red as a tomato. It is a good thing that the Common room had cleared out by this time.

"No one's ever remembered my mumbled, talking through her tears. I held her out at arms length to smile at her but that is really as far as I got.

* * *

AN: Reading is great! Favoriting is better. Reviewing is the best! I wanna hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4

Nott with Davis / Catsup for lunch

Chapter 4 The Inevitable end

From the mind of Tracey Davis, shocked and slightly intrigued Slytherin:

Later, I would suspect that I made the first move, but when he held me out at arms length to look at me, dry my tears or tell me something Gryffindoltish to be sure, I suddently wasn't at arms length anymore. His mouth was on mine and he was kissing me just as much as I was kissing him. When his lips brushed across my cheeks, kissing away the tears, they tickled, almost making me giggle. He kissed the tears from my cheeks and then my mouth, making his kisses sweet, salty and soft. I felt myself melt. Right puddle of goo, I was. He gave an equally happy sigh and disentangled himself. He brushed some hair out of my eyes and then threw back his head to laugh.

"What?" I asked waspishly, suspicious of his giggles. He was laughing at me, again, I could tell, and I was not amused. He leaned his head against mine, with his nose rubbing gently against my own. He caught his breath.

"Tracy, if I would have known that kissing you was going to be that wonderful, then I would have done that to shut you up ages ago." I felt indignant rage well up inside of me. I could NOT believe that he just said that to me! Then he leaned over to kiss me again and I realized that he did sort of compliment me in back handed boyspeak sort of way that I didn't entirely understand.

"I happen to like the fact that I can talk to you about anything and nothing gets said." I said indignantly. I liked that emotion. Annoyed, fond, indignation. It fit the two of us quite well. "The witty banter is truly quite relaxing."

"It is quite dizzying," He said, still laughing. Strange, now that I think about it, I had Daphne, but Theodore never really had anyone. Merlin knew that the two of us were truly the Slytherin Outcasts, it was almost fitting that we ended up together. After all, alone was always better with someone else. I knew that we would have a debt to pay for living amoung Slytherins one day, but perhaps with the two of us, we could exit this place relatively unscathed. He tucked me under his arm and drew me to his side. "Let's go steal a feather from the Ravenclaw cap and snog in the bookshelves."

"I've got a better idea.I said, smiling in a grin that showed way too many teeth.

"Really, is there one?"

"Think the boxers fiasco, only bigger." I broke out from under his arm and tucked my linked hands behind my head.

* * *

AN: This concludes the Tracey/Theodore fiction known as Nott with Davis. I have no more plans of writing these two, as the girl that I was writing them for and I no longer have contact with each other and I am far too busy with Rose Tyler and the Draco/Hermione AU I have been working on. In other news, I do apologize for the single perspective wrap up, but there was quite literally nothing I could come up with that would be able to follow that last sentence.


End file.
